User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 4 - Day 6
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs: The Beginning, Day 1, Day 2, Day 3, Day 4 and Day 5; then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ---- ::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 4. This is the Overseer, back for the 6th day of the event. I must say the past few days have been a snore fest. If they hadn't contained at least one death I would've opened up an Oblivion Gate to make things more lively. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. Lorchel is once again alone and the Bosmer seems to have cracked. Sheogorath doesn't even need to do anything and these tributes fall to madness all on their own. This is why I love this event. Kashya, whom was with Lorchel and two others, seems to have gotten herself lost. Luckily for her she's still within the boundaries of the Battle Realm. Or else she'd find herself floating in the nothingness of the Void. Yes Kashya's party broke up completely. Arekoa has returned to her camp all on her own for the night. It seems likely that the sload tried something, probably tried to attack his "allies" with a group of undead and that resulted in them splitting apart. Don't trust Sloads. The filthy slugs are the worst kind of mortals. ... I haven't expected to be getting a boon myself. The Princes have answered my prayers and have ended the lighthearted adventures of Jackalope in a most brutal of fashions. Shrava took the initiative and killed Jack with a spear right through the gut. No more singing for you Jack. Now all of Jack's supplies and her shack are Shrava's. Emile was lost the whole day. He tried climbing one of the mighty oaks that dot the forest in order to get a vantage point, but what he failed to realize is that I don't only set traps on the ground. Many of the trees are also booby-trapped! Haha! As soon as he was high enough the trap was sprung and the branches he thought were sturdy were proven to be rotted from poison. A fall from that high would kill any mortal and it sure has. This seems pretty bad for the lizard. Are Argonians cold-blooded? I've never checked before. If he doesn't get warmth from a fire he might freeze to death. Well we will know when Wuleen wakes up an ice-cube come morning or not. Visus is in the same boat as Wuleen, but at least she isn't a lizard so this likely won't kill her. The Sload remains vigilant, probably waiting for his former allies to try to kill him for his betrayal of them during the day. Elisiv has snapped herself or maybe she's come around to Reeth's advice that the only way out of the Battle Realm is by dying. Whatever the case, the noble Crow refuses her request and has kept her alive. As a Ranger of the Order of the Crows he's never kill an innocent person, sadly. That concludes the 5th night. Things are heating up once more, though not for Wuleen and Visus, as both Jack and Emile meet their ends. With any luck things will continue like this as we march onto the 6th day. Carrik was rewarded for his kindness? What is this?! How?! Kindness never pays! Lilim has found the bear cave, though it appears that the bear is not there yet. Must be off hunting again. Kashya arms herself with her own spear. She has the Empress' slingshot so this gives her both long range and short range weapons. She is one of the best armed tributes here, save for Wuleen and his unbloodied sword. Visus the not-so-blind survived the cold night and has gone off hunting. She is a mage. Her secret of sight must be due to some form of mortal magic. That must be her trick. Arekoa is also gathering supplies. Last night was colder than usual so she's gone off to gather firewood so that her camp remains warm in the future. Elisiv continues down a downward spiral as she can't even pick berries without injuring herself. Surprisingly, Wuleen is still alive. I guess Argonians aren't cold-blooded, or he used some other way to keep himself warm. Whatever the case he's met up with the Empress and is taking care of her. Quite altruistic of the fierce xenophobe lizard. Shrava continues to impress as she manages to corner three tributes all on her own. Killing Jack must have awakened something inside her as she plays god and forces the tributes to kill themselves. Lorchel is given a choice, kill the She-Knight Katla or the filthy slug. Obviously she killed the slug. I'm sure everyone in this realm, including me, would've killed that disgusting thing gladly. Ah, the sun is going down once more. Things took an interesting turn this time around. 3 deaths in one day. Now that is what I called a Battle Royale. I'll signal the deaths and let the tributes know that only 11 of them remain. Lilim didn't do anything of note today, but Shrava has appeared as another contender to watch out for. With Q'Taga and Emile dead, the Necromancers and Knights are down to one tribute each. Only the Rangers remain with a full team. Meanwhile, the Rogues have been wiped out with the murder of Jack. We will be back later for the continued events of the Battle Royale! ---- Please follow the link to the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale